


I Was Scared

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: House of Laughs [26]
Category: Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Steve x Cas, Steve x reader, Wade x Cas, Wade x Steve, cas x reader - Relationship, wade x reader
Series: House of Laughs [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403809
Kudos: 3





	I Was Scared

He sighed. “Y/N…” He shook his head. “My excitement for our date has not changed.” He told you. “I promise you that.”

You sagged. “Nat heard you talking, Cas.” You finally looked at him, and he saw the hurt. “You don’t want the relationship.” You stated. “I just wanted you to be honest with me.”

Cas shook his head. “I never said I didn’t want it. That’s not what she heard. I stated to Sam that I feel I am not going to be a good edition to this relationship.” He explained to you. “I assure you I never said that I don’t want this.” He reached for you. “I can prove to you my feelings.” He said softly.

“How?” You swallowed tears. 

“My grace.” He said. “I can make you feel how I feel for a brief moment.” He explained. “I have done it with Steve, as well.”

“Only if you want.” You sniffled. “I don’t want you to feel pushed into anything else.”

He gently cupped your face, searching your eyes as he transferred his grace over. Seeing you like this was hurting him.

You blinked back tears as you felt a new emotion wash over you. 

* * *

Steve was sitting on the side of his bed, his head hanging. “I wonder how things are going.”

Wade shrugged sadly. “Hopefully good. I don’t know how, though.” He sighed. “She was worried this would happen.”

“She doesn’t deserve this.” Steve swallowed. “It’s not even close to fair.” He shook his head.

Wade shook his head. “I don’t know how we can fix it.” He leaned against Steve. “Or even if we could.”

“I feel the same. I hurt everyone.” He sighed. “I’m the reason they’re even having this issue.”

“I don’t see how. We all consented.” Wade assured him. “This doesn’t fall on anyone’s shoulders.” He rubbed his back gently.

Steve leaned back into him and let a couple of stray tears fall. “I care about her so much, and she’s hurting.” He said emotionally.

Wade nodded. “She cares for you, too, Cap. This won’t change that. She nearly ‘L’ words you.” He assured him, shifting to hold the upset super soldier. 

That made Steve hurt more and he hugged onto Wade tightly. While Wade was surprised, he didn’t say anything, he just held him. 

* * *

“Now do you see?” Cas asked.

You blinked. “You feel that when you look at me? You promise?” You sniffed. “Angel’s honor?”

He smiled softly. “Angel’s honor.” He nodded, kissing your forehead. “I am certain I have feelings for you. What I was uncertain about was being too slow for the group.” He gave you a gentle hug. “You and Wade, now you and Steve have already...been physical.” He said shyly. 

“Relationships don’t always have to be physical.” You assured him. “We don’t mind the pace.” You hugged him back. “I like you for you. Not for what will happen later on. I enjoy your company, Cas.”

He leaned against you. “I am scared.” He said softly. "Truly."

“I don’t want you to be. What can I do to help?” You pulled back to look at him. You cupped his cheek. “Help me help you.” You gave him a sad smile. 

Cas took a breath. “Talking about it has helped. I am so sorry for upsetting you.” He said honestly, wiping away a stray tear.

You shook your head. “It’s okay now. Right? You still want all of us?” Your eyes searched his for any doubt. “I don’t want you to say ‘yes’ just to make any of us happy.”

“I believe this may help both of us.” He said softly before leaning forward to peck your lips. His kiss was one of the softest you'd ever had.

You went warm. “That did help, yes.” You smiled slightly. "Can we go see our guys? I think they need this talk, too."

He nodded. “Yes. I wish to fix things.” He took your hand and the two of you were suddenly in Steve’s room. “Oh, Steve.” Both your hearts broke at the sight before you. He instantly moved to sit on the side of him that Wade wasn’t.

You went to walk in front of him, all three of you hugging the super soldier. “We’re okay.” You said gently. “Why don’t you spend the day together?” 

Cas gently rubbed his back. “I’m so sorry.” He said softly. “I never intended for anything like this to happen. I was hoping Sam would be able to help. And...he was until this happened.” 

Steve wiped his eyes. “I don’t want to break anyone up. This was my fault. I didn’t understand you this morning.” He shook his head. 

“I am difficult to understand.” Cas said softly. “I got scared of being pushed aside and instead of speaking that, I hurt everyone.” Although, he was very upset with Nat over what she did. He’d need to speak with her, as well. 

Steve leaned into his neck. “We’d never push you aside.” He cried. “Ever.” He told him. “We all really care about you.”

“I care about you all as well. I was just terrified I’d be too slow for you all.” Cas explained. “It seems that everyone is moving so much faster than I am.” 

You shook your head. “And I told him we don’t worry about that.” You ran a hand through Steve’s hair. “That I enjoy his company, and I like him for him.”

“I feel the same.” Steve squeezed the angel. “So much.” He looked into Cas’s eyes.

Cas smiled softly. “I wish to pursue this relationship.” He looked up. “With all of you.” He glanced to each of you, including Wade.

Wade smiled. “We’d like that, Blue Eyes.” 

You nodded in encouragement. “We really would.” You told him.

Cas sighed happily. “Thank you all for understanding.” He felt relief wash over him. “I look forward to making it all up to each of you.” He said honestly. "Would you care to stay with me and relax, Steve?" He offered.

“Please.” The blonde asked. “I’ll catch up to you guys later if I feel up to it. I’m sorry.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I know that you were looking forward to all of us at Universal.”

You gave him a soft smile. “A mental health day sounds just as great.” You rubbed his shoulder. “Take the day with Cas.” You told him. “We have a whole year to do things for all of us.”

“Okay. Hug before you guys go?” He sniffed. “And we eat dinner tonight before I take Cas out?”

“Deal.” You and Wade said together before you practically dived into his arms. 

* * *

You and Wade left Steve and Cas cuddling in his room, going to your own. Things felt way better now. "I'm glad we got through that." You said softly.

“Me, too. I would’ve been real down about it.” He agreed. “Not gonna lie, I might have thought about decking Blue Eyes.”

You shook your head. “While that’s my usual response, I would’ve just cried a lot.” You gave his hand a squeeze. "More than I did." You added.

“Definitely a lot of tears.” He agreed, pulling you close when you both laid down. “I hated seeing you upset.” He shook his head. “Hurt me.” He pouted. “And I couldn’t make the hurt you felt stop. I wanted to take it away.” He laid on your tummy.

You rubbed his back. “Thanks, babe.” You said softly. “This was not how I expected today to go.” 

“Same. Ever!” He sighed. “How about we take a quick nap, and then head out for some Butterbeer?” He kissed your cheek.

“Please.” You hugged him. “You’re the best.” You shifted to bury your face in his neck. “I’m glad I have you.”

“You’re the bestest thing ever.” He told you. “Ever and ever.” He told you in return. 

You let out a breath and shut your eyes. Wade kept gently rubbing your back, wanting to make sure that you nodded off first. It worked easily as he hummed against you. Letting out a small sigh when he realized you were out, he slowly stopped rubbing your back.  _ Shit, I almost ‘L’ word her. _ He thought to himself.  _ Hold your horses, Wilson.  _ He didn’t want to rush things, or scare you off. Especially after today. Pushing those thoughts from his head, he let himself drift off, too.

* * *

Steve gently traced Cas’ jaw as they stared at each other, the blonde kissing his cheek every once in a while. “I’m glad you’re here.” Steve told him.

“I am as well.” Cas smiled, rubbing his chest lightly. “I am thankful that we worked through everything.” He added. 

“I was so hurt.” Steve whispered, closing his eyes. “I was scared I was losing you.”

“I was scared of the same.” Cas kissed his neck gently. “That I would lose everything.” He sighed.

“I’m glad that didn’t happen.” Steve shivered. Licking his lips, he swallowed. “So glad.”

Cas gently moved to lay on top of him. “I assure you I wouldn’t let that issue arise again.” He promised. He kissed Steve.

Steve gently linked their fingers together as he kissed back, letting his emotions show. He would be perfectly content simply kissing for however long Cas wanted.

Cas being a bit more comfortable with his feelings, deepened the kiss with ease as he settled. He was slightly surprised with himself, but wasn’t fighting it.

Steve was surprised as well and tangled his free hand into the angel’s hair. He fought himself, not deepening it as much as he wanted to. He never wanted to push Cas. 

“Steve.” Cas breathed as he pulled back.

“Yeah?” He replied. 

“May we do this some more?” Cas asked shyly, wanting permission. 

Steve gave Cas a sweet smile. “I would not object to that.” He agreed.

“Perfect.” Cas put Steve’s hands above his head and held them there as he went for another kiss. He felt Steve’s surprise, but it was soon taken over by his arousal. He chuckled softly, pulling back to kiss his jaw. “I enjoy that your strength means I can show mine some.” He admitted. "I'm not scared of hurting you."

Steve groaned. “Cas, that’s teasing.” He protested. He let out a small whine when Cas kissed his neck again.

“Perhaps I enjoy teasing you very much.” Cas nipped it. “I like the response it elicits.”

Steve panted. “Not fair.” He sighed. 

Cas smirked at him. “Then you will not enjoy this.” His grace instantly ran over him where he wasn’t touching him. Steve gasped, making Cas grinned. “We have time.” Cas promised, licking up his neck experimentally. “I’m all yours for the day, after all.” He reminded Steve, his voice low. 

* * *

You were sound asleep when you were awoken by Steve yelling Cas’s name. Rubbing your eyes, you looked at your phone to see numerous texts from your sister. “Wade.” You yawned. “It’s almost dinner time.”

“Mm. So comfy.” He nuzzled in your chest. “Hello.” He was woken up by the same thing you were, making him pull back and look at you. “Am I dreaming?”

You blinked at him and shook your head. “I guess Cas just needed assurance.” You told him. “That’s what woke me up. How about we, uh, head out to dinner and give them more alone time?”

“Sounds good. Geez, they’re loud.” Wade mumbled. “I’m glad our talk helped, I guess?” He chuckled. “I know you’re gonna tell me not to tease them, aren’t you?” He asked as you got up and stretched.

“Yes.” You nodded. “Maybe we gave Cas confidence but we shouldn’t point it out.” You told him, grabbing your phone. “It might end up hurting things.” Which was true. Just because Cas was okay being physical with Steve did not mean that would extend to anyone else.

“Awe.” Wade pouted. “You always make me an adult.” He shook his head. “Meanie.” 

You tugged his hand. “Come on. I feel like we’re intruding.” You were blushing. 

Wade smirked at you. “I heard you the other night. I had my own party after Sam left.” He told you, making your eyes go wide. He shrugged. “Your moans are  _ awesome _ !” He didn’t hold back. “I love hearing them. Like I hope to hear them tonight.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Hopefully we’re not competing who is the loudest.” You shook your head, teasing him as the two of you walked down the hall. 

“I’d win.” He swung your hands happily.

Rolling your eyes playfully, you chuckled, but said nothing. You were about to walk out into groups of children. Soon you’d be too busy having a blast with butterbeer. 

* * *

Nat hadn’t heard from you for hours, and was starting to get worried about you. She paced and wondered what to do. She was half a second from calling Cas. 

Groaning, she cursed under her breath and called Wade.


End file.
